Narnian Detectives
by Lucille Brown
Summary: The four children really are detectives. They have to find which person or animal in Prince Caspian killed a friend of Peter's in England. Their suspects are:Trumpkin,Reepicheep,Prince Caspian,King Miraz, Lord Glozelle, Lord Sopesian,Doctor Cornelius,.etc
1. Chapter 1

**_There will be 4 chapters to this story._**

The Mystery Of Prince Caspian

Boy: I am a reporter.

Susan: hmm.

Boy: so, your brothers are detectives?

Susan: yes.

Boy: What is the detective company name?

Susan: Phyllis…

Lucy: Come quick Susan, there's been a murder.

(Lucy and Susan run off)

(You see a struggle)(The fight is stopped Peter is helped up)

Susan: Peter, watch your temper. You have no proof he killed the man. You are a detective.

Peter: Sorry, I was just so upset. He was my friend. Edmund who killed him?

Edmund: Well, from the proof of evidence we have, it was not the kid you beat up. He is not even one of the suspects.

Lucy: It's the fourth killing this week. If you don't do something quick everyone will be dead

Peter: Edmund, who are the suspects?

Lucy: Magic, everyone to Narnia we go.

( They get to Narnia.).

Lucy: Who lived here?

Susan: I think we did.

Edmund: My chess piece.

Peter: Well, let's find the murderer.

Edmund: Right I have my torch and everyone down to the treasure chamber.

(Everyone goes down to the treasure chamber, stuff happens down there and they come back up to the beach.)

(They see Trumpkin with soldiers.)

Susan: Drop him. (The soldiers drop him.) (Peter gets him out of the water, and Lucy cuts the ropes.)

Trumpkin: Thanks.

Susan: Who are you?

Trumpkin: Trumpkin.

Edmund (to Peter): He is one of the suspects.

Lucy: Look at him, he is cute. He couldn't possibly have done it.

Edmund: That's why queens aren't detectives. Only Kings are.

Trumpkin: You are the Detectives?

Peter: You guessed right, nice to meet you, Trumpkin. I am Peter the High King Detective. This is Edmund the Watson, and Lucy and Susan the Queens. (He puts out his hand for Trumpkin to shake.)(Trumpkin does not see his hand and therefore do not shake his hand.)

Edmund: What were you doing on the morning of September 3, at 2:00?

Trumpkin: I was captured by King Miraz's men.

Peter: Edmund, Trumpkin did not shake my hand fight him.

Edmund: Sorry, Trump, I have to fight you. This happens all the time although usually I don't have a sword. Peter makes me fight all people who think they should not shake Peter's hand.Although most of the time they don't even notice his hand.

(Trumpkin and Edmund fight.)

**_Please post a review._**


	2. Chapter 2

(They finish fighting and start to travel from there. The bear is killed and they go on.)

Peter: Who are the suspects?

Edmund: Trumpkin, Reepicheep, Prince Caspian, King Miraz, Lord Glozelle, Lord Sopesian, Doctor Cornelius, A reporter boy at home, and the Hag.

(Lucy sees Aslan)

Lucy: Look Peter, Aslan the Detective of Detectives, The Great Sherlock mind.

Edmund:Where?

(Lucy points but Aslan isn't there anymore.)

Peter: Well, he is not there anymore. Was he really there?

Susan: Of course not.

Lucy: You don't believe me? I tell you I saw Him.

Edmund: I believe Lucy, she is most likely right. She is after all a queen, she wouldn't lie.

Lucy: Thankyou, Edmund.

Trumpkin: Daffy, quite daffy are you all.

(They go on and almost get killed. Then they go back and follow the trail of Aslan.)

(Peter and Prince Caspian swordfight happens.)

Peter: Prince Caspian?

Prince Caspian: I am Prince Caspian.

Susan: Peter!

Prince Caspian: No, I am Prince Caspian.

Peter: She was not talking to you.

Prince Caspian: Oh. Are you High King Detective Peter, who I called with the horn?

Peter: Yes.

Edmund: What were you doing on the morning of September 3, at 2:00?

Prince Caspian: Fighting for my life. King Miraz was trying to kill me.

Edmund: Has King Miraz succeeded in killing anyone?

Prince Caspian: My father. He killed my father.

Peter:So, nice to meet you Caspian,yo, Prince.(He puts out his hand for Caspian to shake his hand)(Caspian does not see it and therefore does not shake his hand.)

Peter: Fight him Edmund, he didn't shake my hand.

Edmund: Not again,(to himself), (To Peter), You already fought Caspian.

Peter: Right, good point, never mind.

Prince Caspian: Is he always like this?(To Ed)

Edmund: Only when there's a murder.

Reepicheep: I am Reepicheep. Glad you King detectives could make it. And you Queens too.

Edmund: What were you doing on the morning of September 3, at 2:00?

Lucy: He is so cute, he can't be a suspect.

Edmund: Quiet, Lucy.

Reepicheep: Who said that?

Lucy:uh, me.

Reepicheep: As you are a queen I forgive you. Now, Edmund, I was sleeping. I like my sleep that early. I woke about 6:00. We were fighting King Miraz.

Peter: Well, at least some people sleep that early. Now Prince where are the other suspects?

Prince Caspian: Like who?

Peter:Doctor Cornelius.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter: Then we have to go and resuce him.

Prince Caspian: Isn't that dangerous?

Peter: Yes, so, we will go at night.

Edmund: Ah, good plan…What are your orders?

Peter: Go by night.

Edmund: And…?

Peter: Oh, I have to something else don't I?

Edmund: Yep. (nods head)

Prince Caspian: I think we should not go.

Lucy: I want to go and shoot arrows.

Susan: Not me, I want to stay at the How. I am afraid.

Peter:Um…we will take all our army and Susan. Lucy will stay here.

Lucy: But she didn't even want to go.

(Peter gives battle plans and they leave)(Battle scene happens)(After the scene)(Back at the How)

Lucy: What happened?

Peter: Ask him.

Prince Caspian: I didn't do anything. I only disobeyed you twice causing the whole army to kill half of our men. And…I am Prince Caspian.

Peter: See.

Edmund (to Doctor): What were you doing on the morning of September 3, at 2:00?

Dr. Cornelius: Unfortunaly, they were torturing me. It hurt.

Edmund: So sorry. Would you like some sleep now?

Dr. Cornelius : Thank you so much.

(the witch scene takes place)

Edmund :( sees Hag dead) Unfortunaly, I didn't question the Hag yet.

Peter: Oh, well, I doubt it was the Hag anyway.

Prince Caspian: Sorry about that Edmund. I really didn't know what I was doing when…

Edmund: It's okay, just how do I get to question Mira about the murder?

Reter:I have an idea.

Edmund: The first this year.

Peter: I know, quite odd don't you think?

Prince Caspian: Well, what is it?


	4. Chapter 4

(Edmund and Centaur at camp with giant)

Edmund: King Miraz, we would like you to come to our camp so we can question you.

lords of King Miraz: Yes, go coward. Or we will tell everyone else you are a coward and you will die.

King Miraz: Yes, I will come. Edmund, was it?

Edmund: King Edmund, actually, just king. I know it's confusing. Peter is High King.

King Miraz: I do have a question.

Edmund:Yes?

King Mraz: Why can't you question me here?

Edmund: Ask the High King that. I am just following orders.

(King Miraz at How)

King Mraz:So, you want to question me, eh?

Peter:Yes, What were you doing on the morning of September 3, at 2:00?

King Miraz:I was doing my lanuary.

Peter:You didn't sleep either? Well, how are you doing?

Edmund: Peter he is lying. Kings do not do their own lanuary.

(Peter puts his hand out for King Miraz to shake.)(King Miraz who is busy looking at Edmund does not shake his hand.)

Edmund:What were you really doing?

King Miraz: Um.. I was fighting Prince Caspian..around 6 so, I was getting ready to fight around 2:00.

Peter: Edmund, King Miraz he didn't shake my hand, fight King Miraz.

­

Edmund:Why don't you? You have a sword.

Peter: Oh, I do. I 'll fight him then.

Edmund: So, uh, Prince Caspian, I have a question for you.

Prince Caspian: What?

Edmund: You said you were fighting for your life at 2:00. Yet King Miraz says it was around 6:00, when you did that. What were you doing at 2:00?

Prince Caspian: I can't tell time. I thought it said 2:06 when it said 6:02. I was sleeping at the time of 2:00.

Susan: Um.. Edmund I can't tell time either.

Edmund: You too? Great you're a queen and a sister of King detectives and you can't tell time?

Susan: Well, Lucy um.. made it to Aslan.

Edmund: Good at least something good happened.

(The fighting of Peter and Miraz stops for the moment)

(Peter has asked for a rest.)

Peter: Ed, you should have started the fight. I might die, and then where would the Phyllis detective agency be?

Edmund: You won't die. (he banged up Peter's arm)

(Peter and Miraz start to fight again, Peter wins and gives the sword over to Caspian. But Sopesian kills Miraz)

Edmund: Ah, Sopesian, What were you doing on the morning of September 3, at 2:00?

Lord Sopesian: You found me out I killed the man.(Evil laugh) Now I will run away.(the River god eats him)

Edmund: Well, that's the end of him.

Aslan: Can you see me now?

All: Yes.

Peter: I am sorry, I disbelieved you were there, Aslan.

Aslan: My son.

­

Susan: Me too, Aslan, I am sorry.

Aslan: My daughter you let your fear take over. Forget your fear.

Susan: Thank you Aslan.

Aslan: Edmund, good job ,you figured it out.

Edmund: Thank you, Aslan.

Aslan: Rise, King Detectives and Queens.

(All rise except Caspian)

Aslan: You too, Caspian.

Caspian: I don't feel I can be a good king like Edmund.

Aslan:Don't compare yourself to others, Caspian. Or you may feel proud. I chose you as the next king. So, you are the next king. With my help you can be king.

King Caspian(rises):Thank you.

Edmund: Now let's have a cool coronation scene and go home.

(They have a cool coronation scene. After the cornation they have a party)

Edmund: Sorry to be a party pooper, Caspian. But we have to go home.

Caspian: Really?

Edmund: Yeah, but hey maybe we will see each other again.

Peter: Uh, Ed, I and Susan can't come anymore we are too old.

Lucy: You mean I and Edmund will come here alone next time?

Susan: Yep.

(Lucy says good bye to all creatures)

King Caspian: Hey, Susan, since we won't see each other anymore, let's sing a farewell song together.

Susan: Yes, good idea. (They start to sing ''The Wheels on the Bus.'')

Aslan: Ahem… that song is too long…you have to sing a different song.

(They start to sing,''We're off to see the Wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz.'')

(But that song is too long too, and Susan leaves before the song is done.)

­

Lucy: Susan? Caspian? What is up with them?

Edmund: I don't even want to know.

(They go back home)(They get on the train)

Boy reporter(on train): Phyllis detectives. What's the new mystery ?

Edmund: We found him and now he is dead. Everything is fine for now.

Boy reporter: Do you wish to explain how?

Edmund: No.

Peter: Hello, who are you?(he has his hand out for the boy to shake)(the boy does not shake his hand.)

Edmund: Oh, no.

Peter: Oh, well the mystery is over.

Edmund: Phew..Oh no, I left my new torch in Narnia.

The End.


End file.
